Shocker
| running time = 109 min. | country = USA | language = English | budget = $5,000,000 IMDB; Shocker (1989); Box office & business. | gross revenue = $16,554,699 IMDB; Shocker (1989); Box office & business. | preceded by = | followed by = }} Shocker is an American horror film of the supernatural thriller subgenre. It was written and directed by Wes Craven and produced by Carolco Pictures. It was distributed through Universal Pictures and released theatrically in the United States on October 27th, 1989. The premise of the movie involves a serial killer named Horace Pinker who murders the family of a police detective named Don Parker. Pinker is apprehended and incarcerated, but after receiving a couple bazillion volts of electricity, finds that he is now even more dangerous than he was when he was alive! Plot Cast Notes * Shocker (1989) redirects to this page. * The movie was shot entirely in California with some scenes filmed in Hollywood, Walnut, and El Monte. IMDB; Shocker (1989); Filming locations. * Shocker was submitted thirteen times to the MPAA, who demanded extensive editing just so Wes Craven could get an R-rating on the film. The Brimstone Pit; Shocker (1989); Movie Trivia. * At its widest release, Shocker was screened in 1,795 theaters. Box Office Mojo; Shocker (1989); Domestic Summary. * The movie was released along with Virus as a double-feature DVD by TGG Direct on September 23rd, 2015. Amazon.com; DVD; Shocker/Virus Double Feature. * The movie is also included in "The Wes Craven Horror Collection" DVD set along with The Serpent and the Rainbow and The People Under the Stairs. The collection was released on September 15th, 2009. Amazon.com; The Wes Craven Horror Collection; Universal Studios. * Shocker was released on Blu-ray on September 8th, 2015 by Shout Factory. Blu-ray.com; Shocker (1989); Release info. Credits * Co-producer Robert Engelman is credited as Bob Engelman in this film. * Actress Camille Cooper is credited as Cami Cooper in this episode. * Actor Ted Raimi is credited as Theodore Raimi in this episode. * Actor Richard Gasparian is credited as Richard J. Gasparian in this film. * Actress Janne Peters is credited as Janne K. Peters in this film. * Actor Bob Swain is credited as Bobby Lee Swain in this film. * Actor Jonathan Craven is credited as Jonathan Christian Craven in this film. * Actress Dendrie Taylor is credited as Dendrie Allyn Taylor in this film. * Actor Gary Davies is credited as Gary Michael Davies in this film Fun Facts * The tagline for this film is, "On October 2, at 6:45 AM mass murderer Horace Pinker was put to death. Now, he's really mad". * Actress Jessica Craven is the daughter of director/writer Wes Craven and Bonnie Broecker. She was born in Pennsylvania in 1968. This is her first work in film. * Actor Jonathan Craven is the son of director/writer Wes Craven and Bonnie Broecker. He was born in New Castle, Pennsylvania in 1965. This is his second film role as an actor. * In addition to having appeared in a ton of movies, actor Mitch Pileggi is also known for playing F.B.I. assistant director Walter Skinner on the FOX Network sci-fi series The X-Files. * Controversial psychiatrist Timothy Leary makes a cameo appearance in this film as a TV evangelist. Leary is known for his theories in using psychedelic drugs as a form of therapy. He became an icon of the counter-culture movement of the 1960s and popularized the phrase, "Turn on, tune in, drop out". * According to the cast list for this film at IMDB, Brent Spiner makes an appearance in the movie as a talk show guest. He is uncredited for his participation in this film. Spiner is best known for playing the android Lieutenant Commander Data on the TV series Star Trek: The Next Generation, and has appeared in the feature film spin-offs, Star Trek: Generations, Star Trek: First Contact, Star Trek: Insurrection and Star Trek: Nemesis. * Wes Craven makes a cameo appearance in this film as a neighbor. * Actress Heather Langenkamp is also known for playing the role of Nancy Thompson, the key protagonist in Wes Craven's 1984 horror classic, A Nightmare on Elm Street. External Links * * Shocker at Wikipedia * * * References Category:Films Category:1989 films Category:Carolco Pictures Category:Universal Pictures Category:Alive Films Category:Wes Craven Category:Warren Chadwick Category:Robert Engelman Category:Peter Foster Category:Shep Gordon Category:Barin Kumar Category:Marianne Maddalena Category:Michael Bruce Category:Alice Cooper Category:William Goldstein Category:Jacques Haitkin Category:Andy Blumenthal Category:Mitch Pileggi Category:John Tesh Category:Heather Langenkamp Category:Peter Berg Category:Jessica Craven Category:Camille Cooper Category:Richard Brooks Category:Sam Scarber Category:Ted Raimi Category:Keith Anthony-Lubow-Bellamy Category:Virginia Morris Category:Emily Samuel Category:Michael Murphy Category:Peter Tilden Category:Bingham Ray Category:Sue Ann Harris Category:Eugene Chadbourne Category:Jack Hoar Category:Stephen Held Category:Richard Gasparian Category:Joyce Guy Category:Joseph Roy O'Flynn Category:Linda Kaye Category:Vincent Guastaferro Category:Janne Peters Category:Bruce Wagner Category:Marvin Elkins Category:Christopher Kriesa Category:Bob Swain Category:Michael Matthews Category:Ricardo Gutierrez Category:Ernie Lively Category:John Mueller Category:Jonathan Craven Category:Lindsay Parker Category:Dendrie Taylor Category:Kane Roberts Category:Stephen R. Hudis Category:Gary Davies Category:Christopher Keyes Category:Timothy Leary Category:Marji Martin Category:Ray Bickel Category:Mark Slama Category:Karl Vincent Category:Holly Kaplan Category:Films with crew categories